Big time rush: is there a doctor in the house?
by Bigtimerushfangirl
Summary: All the big time rush boys need to take care of each ther when they are sick.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok same story, new title. **

**Sorry I had to delete the other story ;(**

After what seemed a long ride home to the sunny Palm Woods, Kendall got out and supported an unconscious James,sick with some sort of flu

"Guys, help me here!" Kendall asked desperately, worried he was going to drop the tall brunette.

"I got it!" Exclaimed Carlos, like he was ready to catch a baseball. Once they had the brunette supported, they got into the elevator, ignoring curious looks from some of the other residents.

"How you holdin' up guys?" Logan asked

"Lets just get up to the crib." Kendall said, letting out a sigh of exhaustion

"We're almost there." Logan reassured.

As soon as they got to the door of 2J, Logan couldn't find the right key, much to Carlos and Kendal's dismay.

"Please hurry up Loges!" Carlos asked, as it looked like the small Latino was about to drop the heavy brunette.

" Im working on it." Logan said as he opened the door

"Where do you want him?" Kendall sighed yet again.

"Um.. Just put him on the couch." Logan said as he dumped. His keys on the counter and walked into the living room.

Later

James would moan occasionally in his sleep. And would sometimes hug the messed up blankets helplessly. Logan took his temperature and yelled once he realized that he had read the numbers right, after checking it three times.

"Logan, what's wrong!" Kendall asked

"Is James ok!" Carlos yelled from the hallway, making his way into the crib.

"He has a temperature of 102.5. I need to get that down." Logan said in full doctor mode, digging through the cabinets in despair.

"We're out of stuff!" Logan yelled.

"What?" Kendall and Carlos asked in unison.

"We're out of the stuff I need to take care of James."

"What should we do?" Carlos asked

" I need to go to Walgreens and pick up some things. Can you guys watch him?" Logan asked

"Of course!" They said together.

"Good. I'll be back in about an hour, just call if you need anything." Logan assured as he was grabbing his keys, and walked out the door.

"We will loges, don't worry." Kendall said

15 minuets later

"Umm. Ken?" Carlos started

"Yeah Carlitos?"

"Can I take a little break in my room?"

"We didn't even do anything, we just watched James sleep. "

"Never mind then." Carlos said

"Carlos actually you should go get some rest." Kendall said after studying his feverish eyes.

"Thanks." Carlos said as he fell to the ran over to the little Latino and helped him up to his bed.

**Ok I hope you still like it! I'll update later today**


	2. Logan too!

**Ok this chapter is hot off the press! I don't own btr ;(**

Carlos Pena thought he must be the most miserable person on earth. He was stuck in his bed, sneezing and coughing his head off. As he exhaled another sneeze, he heard the front door of the apartment open. He figured it was Logan, carrying a big bag full of medicine. Medicine. He hated that word. Just the thought of them made him sicker than he already was. He heard footsteps coming upstairs, knowing what was about to happen, he tried to pretend he was sleeping. When he heard his door crack open, he needed to cough. He kept trying to hold it but he let it out.

"Carlitos? Are you awake?" Logan whispered.

"Noooo." He mumbled

"Carlos, come on you need some medicine and I need to take your temperature." Logan

"Noooo." The small Latino boy mumbled, making Logan quite a bit upset, since he didn't feel well himself.

"Ok Carlos, you can be miserable and not feel better, because even I'm taking the medicine!" Logan said in an outburst, making Carlos's tear stained face pop out from under the blankets

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Logie, I-I-I'll take the medicine." Carlos stuttered, realizing that his doctor friend just admitted he was sick too.

Downstairs...

James had woken up and taken his medicine, and now was talking to Kendall,who was keeping him company.

"Kenny?"

"Yea?"

"Did Logan look sick to you?"

"I didn't notice. What makes you think that?"

"He just looks off."

"Well, he's probably just tired."

"Kenny, I really think something is wrong with him."

"Why don't I go check on him then?"

"I'll come with you." The brunette said quickly as he hopped out of bed.

"James stay in bed, I'll be right back."

"Well, can I at least go upstairs and I'll go to bed?"

"Fine." The blonde sighed as they made their way upstairs.

**_Ok I hope you liked it! I'll update later today! Plz review and Pm me with any requests for stories! ;) _**


	3. Brotherly love

**Ok guys i know you must be really mad, but,I've been really sick. I've been up for days! ;( but I'm a better now :) yay so I'll be writing again!  
Also if u have any requests or one shots u want me to write, pm me**!

When Kendall Knight walked into the room that James shared with Carlos, his jaw dropped open,seeing two of his hockey playing best friends sitting on Carlos's bed, heads hung  
low,murmuring soft whispers to each other,stopping when they saw Kendall standing by the door,a look of thought on his face.  
"Logan." He said in a low whisper himself, realizing that he would have to take care of three people, one who hated medicine,one who hated to be taken care of, and one who was almost never sick.  
"I'm really sorry Ken. I'll finish up with Carlos." Logan said  
"Like heck you will, go to our room and lie down, I need to get James settle and then I'll work on you." Kendal ordered  
"But,"  
"No ifs, ands or buts, bedroom now." Kendall sighed, knowing that him and he guys would be home alone for a week while Katie and Ms. Knight were in Texas for some mother/daughter time.  
"Fine." The raven haired boy said as he stood up, heading off to his wonderfully warm bed.  
"Urm, can I go to sleep now?" James desperately asked sleepily.  
"Sure bud." Kendall said  
"M'kay."  
"Can I go to sleep?" Carlos asked even sleepier  
"Um, yes." Kendall said seeing the open medicine bottles.  
"Night Kenny." Two of the sick boys said together.  
"Night guys." Kendall said leaving the room. He headed to the room he shared with Logan, wondering what would happen if he got sick as well.  
"Hey loges."  
"Kenny." Logan said sounding scared  
"I'm here loges,it's ok." Kendall said putting a hand on his burning forehead, and getting the thermometer, he stuck the thermometer in Logan's ear. When it beeped, he nearly jumped in surprise.  
"Loges it's 102.7. I think I should get you some ice. I'll be back."  
"Nôooo," he mumbled "take me with you? " he asked putting his arms out to the beautiful blonde.  
"Fine." He sighed, picking the boy up and carrying him to the kitchen. One he got the ice pack out, he gave it to Logan.  
"Here, put this on your forehead." Kendall instructed  
"C-c-cold Kenny." The raven haired boy stuttered  
"I know bud, just keep it there awhile, ok?" Kendall pleaded  
"M'kay." Logan said drifting off to sleep.  
"Logie, stay awake you need some NyQuil."  
"Mmm." Logan said weakening fast, Kendall saw this and put him down on his bed. He quickly opened the bottle and poured some into a big spoon.  
"Logan,come on, you need your meds." Kendall said as he shook Logan awake.  
" ok." Logan said as he took the medicine.  
"Sleepy time?" He asked  
"Yes buddy." Kendall answered "Night." He said to loan, not receiving an answer as the raven haired boy was already asleep. Then and only then, Kendall himself let himself fall asleep at the foot of Logan's bed.

**Ok I'm thinking I'll update ****_big time sister_**** tomorrow. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this may be the last chapter** :( **but I will keep making fanfics :) so I don't own btr and yea, I'll shut up now.**

James got up and shook Carlos awake. He felt like He needed him.

"Jaaaaaammes stop." The little Latino slurred, signifying that he was awake.

"Dude we have to call mama Knight and get her to come home,pronto." James said telling Carlos his plan and calling Ms. Knight.

"Hello?"

"Katie? We need you to give the phone to mama knight." James calmly said right before a particularly bad coughing fit.

"Why do you sound like your dying? Did you get sick?"'she asked, making

James think about how she asked way to many questions.

"Can you just give the phone to mom?" James asked annoyed.

"Fine mr. Grouchy."she said with a obvious smirk on her face as she gave the phone to her mother.

"Hello? Boys?"

"Ms. Knight we need you to come home." The pretty boy said In a panic

"James,honey,I need you to calm down for ?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"Good. Now tell me what's wrong."

"We're all sick, Even Logan. He said it was the flu. C-can you come home?"

"Of course honey I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry if I ruined your vacation with Katie."

"Of course you didn't, now get some rest and tell everyone I love them."

"I will,bye"

*the next morning*

As ms. Knight cared for her very sick boys, she also had to take care of a very annoyed Katie. She hung around in her room all day, watching shark cage on fox.

ok** I know its not the best ending but it's all I could Come up with. S if u have Any requests p.m me! i can't wait to see btr in concert in a week! Yaya-bigtimerushfangirl**


End file.
